the_commentary_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Rae Kohai
Rae Kohai is a former Let's Player who started making commentaries in 2013 and was former member of Bunch of Pseudo Intellectuals. She was one thof e founding members of the group. She also, along with Agan Naga and Larry Mycinoge, form up what she likes to call "The Meme Team". In January 2017, she left the commentary community for an entire month and came back in the beginning of February 2017. In July 2017, Rae left B.O.P. and left its management to the other managers. In March 2018, she became a member of The Cloud Palace before leaving. She later came out as trans in January 2019. In February 2019, she joined the Group of Analytical Thinkers. In July 2019, she decided to stop making commentaries due to wishing to move on to other projects and a lack of having fun with commentaries, unlisting all her commentaries in the process. They are now currently all private except for the Christmas Special. Avatars * It Me (OC) Main * Actual Me (OC) Main * Actual She (OC) Main * Cropped Hatsune Miku Porn (Rule 34 Vocaloid) * Mako Mankanshoku (Kill la Kill) * Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) * Prussia (Hetalia: Axis Powers) * Farfetch'd (Pokémon) * Flo Rida * Jean Kirstein (Attack on Titan) * Serge (Chrono Cross) * Lady Palutena (Kid Icarus) * Chen Gong (Dynasty Warriors 8 Xtreme Legends) * Chance the Rapper * Lana (Hyrule Warriors) * Kouichi Aizawa (Nabari no Ou) * Kururu (Sgt. Frog) * Tamaki Suoh (Ouran High School Host Club) * Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) People she co-op'd with * The Masked Starmaker (six times, thrice on B.O.P.) * HalfBoiledHero (twice, once on B.O.P.) * NESMario123 (thrice, twice on B.O.P.) * Davidwash3r3 (B.O.P.) * Lunasoft (twice on B.O.P.) * RevonRealm (B.O.P.) * Derterifii (four times, twice on B.O.P.) * MacboyReducx (twice on B.O.P.) * The GEM of 99 * InTheNameOfAnonymous * AzumangaDiohFan101 (B.O.P.) * Dirtbikeredden (twice, once on B.O.P.) * MasterTP10 (five times, thrice on B.O.P.) * ClayPot (four times, twice on B.O.P.) * Zera Richards (thrice) * Broom (twice) * The Quarter Guy * Akriloth2160 * Scarlet Otaku * The Yeags * SkiHound (twice) * MrSirRaven * ForNoGoodReason and Rock A Moo * Okizeme * Kayden Marx (B.O.P.) * RickyRay102 (B.O.P.) * Silver (twice, once on B.O.P.) * Doodletones (five times) * JustCallMeHenry * Galeforce3192 * DigitalTy (B.O.P.) * Young Rion (twice) * Gindemtaynayka (thrice) * George Raccoon * BubblingBrooke * Ri on rino mells comms * Donnimation * オタクがん * Muky Suuky (twice) People who commentated on her * ClayPot * Illiniguy34 (removed, reuploaded) * Sean S (thrice, removed) * MangaKamen * BlueFlame3500 (removed) * Joshua Pony * Doodletones (joke) * Pxstelpeach (joke) (removed) * HalfBoiledHero (joke) (removed) * Dillin Thomas (removed, reuploaded) * Lord Hugenot * SeriousGamer33 (Seven times) * Synth Mav (removed, reuploaded) * BaileysChannelThe2nd (removed) * Autumn Chan (joke) * MrFlipperInvader782 * Ottomagic Critic * Derterifii * Allmighte Pikcel (joke) * Stamarin Stars (joke) * Kainu * Jonah Smith Quotes * "Is that... SANS!?" ~Rae Kohai' * ''"I'm gonna have to ask the experts about this one, LEBERS!" ~Rae Kohai Trivia * People mistakenly have called her the "leader of B.O.P.", since she was the one who created it. However, it is proven false by the fact that multiple people helped in creating the group alongside Raechel. Links * Her YouTube channel * Her Twitter * Her Tumblr * Her DeviantArt References Category:2013 Category:Female Commentators Category:Transgender Commentators Category:Former commentators